paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Murky Station
Murky Station is a stealth-only one-day heist in PAYDAY 2, part of the Hardcore Henry Pack which was released on March 31, 2016 with Update #97. It is the third stealth-only heist in the game and is contracted by the also playable character Jimmy. Overview This heist is chronologically the first of the two Hardcore Henry Heists since the EMP-Bomb stolen here is used in Boiling Point to disable the blast doors. It is also the first heist that features hostile cameras in the form of drones (whereas the drone in Hoxton Revenge was allied to the Payday gang). Unlike Shadow Raid, this heist does not feature Pre-Planning. Objectives #Find the Murky trains #Hack open the Murky trains #Locate the EMP parts #Find equipment (appears only if neither EMP part is bagged prior to finding both and the crew has not found more than one security-passing item, HUD and objectives will be updated even if neither item found gives access to the EMP parts) #Bag the EMP parts (appears only if neither EMP part is bagged prior to finding both and the crew has found two or more security-passing items) #Secure the EMP parts #Escape *(Optionally) Secure more loot Assets Walkthrough The crew arrives on a bridge above the train yard. From there, they can scout the place and observe the whole map is guarded by Murkywater guards. Noteworthy, a unique characteristic of this heist is the introduction of hostile drones. They appear in the trainyard and like the guards, patrol around the trainyard. They are still treated like security cameras but due to the fact they hover in mid-air, Nimble cannot be applied to them. After arriving at the trains, they will need to look out for the train wagons with a yellow panel on the side. These have to be hacked to open the individual wagons. ECM rushing at the beginning is not a viable tactic, as active ECMs will disrupt the process, even barring the ability to open the physical panel. Opening and hacking the panels will take approximately 10 seconds. Heisters must be careful in not getting spotted by either guards or drones. If one is about to be detected while hacking, do not continue with the process and try to hide until NPCs/drones move away. As Bain suggests, one of the best places to not get spotted by guards, or to stash body bags and loot bags, is beneath the train cars. Unlike Transport: Train Heist, both doors of a train car will open, thus heisters have to exercise extreme caution to not get spotted by a guard when entering or leaving a car. Being detected by a guard in the open yard will very often lead to a chain reaction, in which other guards and even a drone may also become alerted. To mitigate this, assign a player to highlight guards with the Theia Magnified Scope on top of the bridge. Otherwise, the Sixth Sense and waiting for a couple of seconds in the safety of the train car can be used to locate patrolling guards. Upon opening a train car, players will have to find the corresponding required equipment to access the loot within the car. Inside the wagons are either a single Bomb Part or Battle Rifles and Pistols which can be secured as additional Loot. One can easily tell the difference by looking at the interior light, in which if it is red tinted, the train car then contains a bomb part. Past Very Hard, the loot inside will be protected with additional laser barriers. Loot will always be protected in a safe that requires an external hard drive, behind thick metal bars that need thermite, behind a metal door that needs a blowtorch to breach through or behind a metal door that requires a keycard to open. If played on Normal, Hard or Very Hard difficulties, there will be a board that says where the additional equipment can be found outside the trainyard. On higher difficulties the board will be inside the trainyard where detection by guards is likely. The equipment can be found either on the surface, or in an underground complex directly underneath the train yard. Every equipment part can be identified through the sound of their surroundings. The hard drives will constantly beep, the blowtorches and thermite can be found by following the sound of the working civilians with saw sparks being visible, and the keycards can be found by the nearby radio that plays random soundtracks from the game. Although only one of each equipment is needed, there will always be enough equipment for all four players to obtain, except the hard drives in which only two are obtainable. Static cameras are only present in the complex underneath the train yard, alongside with some guards. Also, two loot bags always randomly spawn in the basement, which are pistols and a battle rifle. Sometimes, equipment and loot may spawn within the range of a camera. While it is possible to quickly obtain the aforementioned items before getting detected, this is often too risky thus necessitating the usage of Camera Loop/Nimble. After the first bomb part is obtained, Bain will immediately send either a van or a boat to secure the loot. The van will wait on the bridge, while the boat waits in the nearby river. After both Bomb Parts are secured, the crew can choose to go for more loot or to escape. While it may seem faster to travel around the trainyard to secure the loot, it is arguably safer to transport the goods around the basement interior, if the train car with loot is not close to the loot drop off point. The underground ventilation system has guaranteed protection and there is far less security present, with only two guards patrolling the halls, and a third in a secluded area. If the alarm goes off, like Shadow Raid, Car Shop and The Yacht Heist, there will be an escape timer, wherein if the crew does not escape within the allotted time, the mission will automatically fail. On the Normal and Hard difficulties, the crew has 30 seconds to escape, while on Very Hard and Overkill they have 25, 20 on Mayhem, and 15 on Death Wish and Death Sentence. Strategy *From time to time, the drones that are located in the trainyard will hover over to the areas between the wagons and turn on with a distinctive chime. The light that the drones emit show their status. **If the light is red, it means the drones are still off but will activate soon. **A white light means the drones are active. **A blue light means they are being jammed by an ECM. **If there is no light, the drones are off and will return to their usual position on the wagons. *Do not rush and try to be patient. Only hack the door panels when the coast is clear. If a drone or a guard is about to get alerted, stop the hack, hide, and take cover. *Any train car can be opened, so players can hide in them or stash lootbags and bagged bodies inside. Alternatively, hiding under the cars is another good tactic to stay hidden. **Additionally, if you are hiding under the traincar that requires a blowtorch to access, if you go to the wheels, and look up, you can use the blowtorch on the lower half of the gate, effectively halving the time needed to access it. *'On Overkill and lower difficulties, DO NOT' shoot any drones unless it is needed, as they can still take off and will be spotted by a patrolling Murkywater PMC or worse, another active drone. It should only be done as a last resort. **If a drone's camera has been destroyed, be prepared to leave the map as soon as possible and secure any remaining loot in a hastened fashion. If an NPC spots a broken drone, deploy an ECM jammer and do not hesitate to run to the escape point. *Try not to get spotted by civilians as there are virtually no places to leave them tied down, due to the guards. The best way to take the thermite paste and blowtorch is to stay behind them. Staying at either their left or right side can possibly alert them. However, it may be possible to leave hostages undetected; hostages will only be detected if their head is visible to enemies, due to detection being in the head. This can be exploited by leaving a hostage such that their head is inside of a wall. *Placing C4 with sensor mode on surfaces, especially around the trainyard, can help to identify if an intended route is safe for a brief time. However, this can be harder to implement if an active drone is present and the occasional cramped spacing in which a guard could be nearby. *The maximum loot bags that can be secured is 16; 2 for the EMP bombs and the rest, pistols or battle rifles. Sometimes, only battle rifles can be found in 2 of the train cars. **There is a minimum of 7 battle rifles, and 1 pistols. As you can only run with pistols, be sure to stash loot bags somewhere safe, and be cautious while moving them. *If any loot bags are thrown in the water, they will respawn on the upper ledge near the fence. Players must take great care to not allow this to happen however, as it is possible for a guard or a drone to see the respawned bags and consequently get alerted. *Depending on car placement, it is usually easier to throw bags down a ladder or behind a covered fence than to move bags through the trainyard. Bags should be moved underground whenever possible, as there are only two guards to manage. *Unless a player cares about getting the Looting In The Dark achievement, the two guards patrolling the basement can be easily killed (keeping an eye out for cameras, of course), to make moving bags through the underground easier. The third guard that spawns in the basement does not leave the small room that he spawns in. Variations *The locations of hackable wagons, additional equipment and escape will be chosen randomly. *Lower difficulties may include some basement vents already opened. *A side room will spawn in the underground complex, which will contain a patrolling guard, along with possibly some required equipment. Mayhem+ changes *All drones and cameras are Titan versions. *To open the vents in the basement, two screws have to be individually unscrewed. *There will only be 20 seconds on the escape timer (15 past that) The FBI Files A lot is still unknown to our police department when it comes to Murkywater, but we do know that they are very serious about the business they are conducting. Having a hidden train yard where they can operate freely is no simple task, but the mercenaries still manage to do it, and every time we catch up to them they have moved their operations before we can make any arrests. Bugs * If the train closest to both the bridge and the riverside contains loot (and the doors at the rear end are open), one can see that the basement is not rendered when the player is not in close proximity to a manhole, allowing them to look at the skybox through the nearby manhole. *Keycards can be used on already-opened doors in train cars. Achievements Achievements= guards with the Throwing Knife while crouching on the Murky Station job. The heist must be finished for any kills to count. Unlocks the "Hotelier" mask, "Club Lights" material and "Piety" pattern.}} |-|Tips= This achievement is very simple to complete, especially in multiplayer, as merely all that is required is for both bomb parts to be found and secured on any difficulty and then escape. This is also simple, and in fact can be done alongside Ghost Run easily. The achievement only requires the crew to not get caught. If a guard has detected a player out in the open and both EMP parts have been found, at that point the players can ECM rush the remainder of the heist, provided their ECMs have enough upgrades. If one desires, one can dominate the entire basement (obviously out of sight of cameras on the Death Wish difficulty) to facilitate moving bags. These same tactics can also be applied to the Looting in the Dark achievement, with the obvious difference of having to secure all of the loot in the heist. This achievement is trickier, but still very doable. Note the following instructions work only on Overkill. There are 7 guards on the surface, and 3 guards in the basement. Shoot all of the cameras in the basement, then kill all of the guards in the basement. Then go up to the surface and find and secure the EMP bomb parts. How the heist is finished depends on the size of the player crew and where the escape vehicle is: #'Van:' In multiplayer, the crew will start from the docks side of the map and shoot through the trainyard to the van. In singleplayer, the player will have to snipe the remaining guards from the bridge overlooking the trainyard. The Lebensauger .308 is recommended not only because of its fire rate, but also because it's easy to conceal. #'Boat:' In multiplayer, the crew will start from the side of the trainyard closest to the starting point and shoot through the trainyard. If playing in singleplayer, the player will be forced to restart because it's virtually impossible to kill all of the guards single-handedly and reach the escape zone before the escape timer runs out. This achievement can also be done on the Death Wish difficulty, but obviously more difficult due to the presence of Titan cameras. It also only can be done if the escape vehicle is the van. The crew will play out the heist normally up until the EMP parts are secured in the van. At that point, one or two players will go to the opposite end of the map, one player will go down to the basement, and, while not required but highly recommended, one player will snipe from the bridge. Once the drones turn on and return to a resting position (so the alarm doesn't go off earlier than desired), the crew member(s) near the docks will kick off the killing spree, running beneath the bridge to the escape point, the crew member on the bridge will snipe the guards the previous player(s) couldn't reach, and the last player will shoot up the basement. It's almost required that the players not on the bridge have speed-boosting skills and Perk Decks. Trivia * Like Boiling Point Murky Station was originally intended to be an The Elephant heist. *Upon securing the bomb parts, Bain may say "With the EMP parts secured, there is some time to kill before the escape vehicle arrives." Unused lines include the arrival of Twitch in the escape van, while in the released heist the van is where the heist starts and it never leaves the area. It might have been originally intended for the escape van to leave, or a different entry point was used. *Right before the heist begins, Bain will mention completing the heist will "earn favors for Locke". *The radio in the keycard box plays six songs from OVERKILL Soundtracks in a random order: **'I Will Give You My All' by Simon Viklund, heard in the Diamond Heist, Big Oil Day 1, and the Safe House, and remixes of it in Mallcrasher, Nightclub, and the John Wick introduction trailer. **'I'm A Wild One' by Pat Briscoe, heard in the Armored Transport DLC trailer and referenced in the GO Bank heist. **'Drifting', a single by Pat Briscoe, referenced in The Alesso Heist. **'Ode All'Avidità' by Simon Viklund, heard in the Big Bank DLC trailer, and a remix used as the default soundtrack for the heist itself. **'This is Our Time' by Miles Malone, heard in the Hoxton Breakout trailer and referenced in The Alesso Heist. **'Donacdum' by Simon Viklund and Carl Norén, the default soundtrack for the Lab Rats heist. Gallery 20160402212404_1.jpg|Keycards with radio 20160402212153_1.jpg|Working civilian (Blowtorches inside box) 20160402213242_1.jpg|Working civilian (Thermite Paste inside box on his right(hardly visible)) 20160402213228_1.jpg|Hard Drives 20160402204235_1.jpg|Active drone 20160402214422_1.jpg|Not yet active drone 20160402212951_1.jpg|Jammed drone 20160401173446_1.jpg|A Titan drone Category:Stealth Heists Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Jimmy Category:Hardcore Henry Heists